Burnt Shoes Among The Cool Cats
by Pand0r4
Summary: The second semester has just begun and it seems that the new kid has some health issues. The question everyone's asking is why has the head Cat taken an interest in that particular fact? The answer most likely is boredom.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So this was the story 'You're A Bully' that FF had taken down before. (cause I put the word 'ass' in the summary. aha oops) Here's the first chapter again. I did edit and tweaked with it a bit. Anyway, renamed it as well. Probably re-rename it till I find something I'm okay with.  
For now call it BSACC for short. Most of my plot lines are complex things that I sit down and put a lot into but I just wanted something that was cliché and full of High school drama and blah blah blah. I can't promise that I'll update often or anything. I'm sorta going through a phase of highs and lows and I'll probably need a lot of encouragement which I know is something I won't get~! haha.. Anyway hope you enjoy - ₳

* * *

_"I wear a necklace, cause I wanna know when I'm upside down."_  
_- **Mitch Hedberg -**_

**Chapter o1**

Cool weather, new notebooks, that awesome sweatshirt your mum bought for you over the winter break and familiar faces. That's what the start of the second semester always meant to me.

Only this year was different. It would be my last second semester of High School. Graduation being just around the corner.

Sometimes I liked the idea of being a senior. All those years growing up in school and you just want to get it over with it. Start a life, get out there and do things.

Although at the time I wasn't sure if I was looking forward to it. I kinda liked the idea of being a lazy high school kid. Never having to worry about moving out, getting a job or those little things that cost big bucks.

Plus being in school for thirteen years you sort of build a social structure. People here know you, you know them. This is the place where you probably hang out with the majority of your friends.

I guess no one really thinks about how lonely you can get once you're out of high school until well.. you're out of high school.

But that's besides the point.

It was January, a new semester had started and I was sitting in my first period history class. Most things stay the same, even after the holidays.

But for me the difference was some new kid. Sitting beside me. With his head on the table.

Kinda looks like he's suffocating himself.

So I scratched my head and tapped him on the shoulder, "Um- hey, you alright there?" I asked.

He rolled his head over and looked at me. "Please kill me..." He mumbled, looking up at me with these dull blue eyes, "I think I'm dying."

I sort of laughed at that, "You're not dying. It's just a disease. Y'know, called /High School/." I grinned lopsidedly.

He smiled at that but then turned frowny face quickly, "I think I'm about to vomit..."

That made my face turned frowny too, "You serious?" But I didn't need him to answer when he simply put his hand over his mouth, looking stunned for a moment.

"Whoa there." I said placing my hands up for a second before a look of concern hit my face, "You don't look familiar.. do you- uh know where the nurse is?" He shook his head and I stood up, shouting at the teacher, "Hey Xal, I'm going to take him to the nurse 'ight? He's about to explode."

My teacher's face grimaced along with other students, "Alright then." he nodded his head as the kid and I grabbed our bags, heading out the door, "I hope you get to feeling better Roxas." He called back at us but I hardly paid attention.

As we walked down the hallways that I knew all too well from the past seven semesters, I took note of the person walking next to me.

Black backpack, checkered vans, semi baggy skinny jeans and a checkered belt. Blond spiky hair, sick pale face and of course this badass t-shirt that I wanted to steal.

"New huh?" I asked as we made our way down the hall and outside the building.

He nodded, still holding his hand up to his mouth. That's when I took note of the tears building up in his eyes.

I began to feel really bad for this kid, "So tell me... you do this often or is it the new school nerves or something?"

"Often..." He replied as he moved his hand from his mouth for a moment as I swung a door open, leading us outside.

He took in the lunch yard as we walked down a side-walk and towards the second building.

"Y'know that's gotta suck. First day at a new school and you're about to throw up in front of everyone. I'm sorry about that." I said as I opened the door for him to walk inside, "I probably didn't help with the exploding comment either.."

He smiled somewhat and shook his head, "Use to people seeing me like this, so it's no big deal."

The rest of the way down the hall and to the right was quiet. I took in the hallways of the only school I had ever known. Thoughts about graduating entering my head.

I guessed I wasn't like other students since I found this school to be my home away from home. The place you go to when home gets to be too much. I suppose the same works both ways.

Don't like being at home? Go to school. Sick of school and whiny teachers? Go home. Simple logic to me and yet I couldn't help but draw some sort of circle map that looked like a five-year old made it in my head. Talk about a weird habit.

When we finally arrived and I opened the door to the nurse's office I was a bit surprised.

"Hey Aerith." The kid said.

For a new kid who doesn't know the school very well he already knew the nurse's name.

I laughed on the inside. If he gets sick I guess he would be coming here a lot.

She just turned around, shooting us that warm smile of hers, "Hey yourself. I knew you'd be coming sooner or later. Your brother warned me ahead of time so I brought you these." She said as she handed him a bags of crackers and a bottle of orange juice.

He smiled and blushed a little. Oddly enough for a moment I took note of how cute he looked but that could wait.

"Crackers and orange juice?" I asked as he sat down and started eating them, looking up at me like it was no big deal, "He was about to vomit. Shouldn't you..- I dunno, take his temp and give him some meds or something? Call his house and what not?"

She just chuckled to herself and he smiled sadly for a moment, "No..- it's okay. It's not that I'm sick or anything like that. It's just..."

Aerith butted in with, "He suffers from hypoglycemia."

"Hypo-..glycaemia? Isn't that like... when you have sugar issues or something?"

"It's an abnormal decrease of sugar in the blood, yes." She explained, "Glad you remembered something from your classes." She crossed her arms.

I crossed mine as well and huffed.

The new kid however shook his head a bit, "It's not that big of deal. Just a fancy name. For me I just feel better when I drink orange juice and eat some crackers or something. So that's just what I do. I um- normally carry them around with me everywhere I go but well..."

"Today being his first day at a new school made him rush out of his house and forget about them." Aerith explained for him, "So he's brother called me and I already went and got them."

I just blinked at the two of them.

hypoglycemia? I'd have to look that up later, "So I take it you both know eachother then?"

"Aerith's a friend of my brother's." the blond kid chirped.

I hummed in response and I noticed Aerith smiling at me.

So I blinked and sat down. Thus our staring contest had begun.

It took the new kid awhile to realise that we were staring at each other. Aerith with this evil smirk and I with a completely dumbfounded face on.

He took a sip of his orange juice, "Um... are you two okay?" he mumbled, most likely feeling awkward.

"Axel." Aerith said, "Y'know he's fine now so you can go back to class."

"Aerith." I replied, "It's the first day back and I just met a new kid with health problems, can't I stay?"

The blond kid blinked as he popped a cracker into his mouth and she sighed, giving the battle up, "I suppose you can, only if he says it's okay."

"Who, me?" He asked making her give the 'who else?' look and nod,

"Well... I don't mind. He's the first person I've actually met so..."

"Well hey, there ya go." She twirled in her chair, going back to her work, "You can have Axel here show you the school grounds and get to feeling better while you let him ditch class."

"I'm not ditching for your information. I'm just taking a break is all." I sighed, leaning back in my chair, arms slumped.

"You only sat in class for five minutes." the kid said to me.

"Five minutes? Sheesh. Even that's way too long for my taste." I said making a terrible face to show my displeasure. He laughed a bit at that.

"Well if you don't mind, I could let Axel give you a tour. It is your first day after all." Aerith smiled at the kid and he just nodded, smiling to himself.

So we got up and left the room, sighing and stretching as we stepped out into the hallway. I rolled my shoulder a bit and looked back over to my side, noticing that the kid was standing next to me, sipping his orange juice.

I smirked for a second before my face dropped, "Um.. so tour 'n stuff right. But hey," I turned to face him, shoving hands in my pockets, "I never did catch your name.."

"It's Roxas," he said as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve, "And your Axel?"

"Yep, commit it to memory. Now for this tour. Let's get a move on cracker."

"Cracker? You did not just call me that." He stopped, putting his hands on his waist and glaring at me.

I blinked, "I uh.. I mean.." mumbling, I slowly moved one leg over behind me.

He lifted his eyebrow and that was my signal. So I quickly turned and bolted for the door, running out into the lunch yard.

"H-hey, wait!" He yelled back at me.

When I turned around my shoe caught something.

Instinctively, like the simpleton I was, I ended up doing a back flip to save myself from tripping over like an idiot. Of course this lead to Roxas giving me a 'what the fuck was that?' face when I stood up straight.

I smiled sheepishly and called back, "What did you say? I uh..- didn't quite catch that.."


	2. Chapter 2

_"There's no such thing as a free lunch."_

_- **Milton Friedman** -_

**Chapter o2**

_When I turned around my shoe caught something._

_Instinctively, like the simpleton I was, I ended up doing a back flip to save myself from tripping over like an idiot. Of course this lead to Roxas giving me a 'what the fuck was that?' face when I stood up straight._

_I smiled sheepishly and called back, "What did you say? I uh..- didn't quite catch that.."_

"What the heck was that?" He asked coming to stand in front of me.

Okay so I was one word off. Big deal.

I simply shrugged, walking off towards a bench,"What the heck was what?" I asked backed, sitting on top of the table.

"Whatever the heck that was." He stated, crossing his arms in front of me.

I bite the inside of my cheek, "Um.. that was a back flip. I uh.. take gymnastics classes outside of school. Just saying." I explained myself.

"Ah.. that's cool." He blinked, going to sit next to me.

After asking him to see his schedule I found that I only had three classes with him; first period History, third period Audio and Video Productions and fifth period was simply P.E. Otherwise his classes were just as scattered as mine were.

So after hoping down from the bench, I lead the two of us in circle around the school, following the path he'd take for his schedule. Showing him his classes and the best way to get from point A to point B.

Once we were finished with that we ended up walking along the sidewalk between the first and second building again.

I glanced down at my watch and mumbled, "Bell's going to ring soon." I shuffled my backpack onto my shoulders and speak of the devil. Ding went the bell.

"Guess I'll see you in third period?" he asked looking over at me.

I nodded and waved him off as we headed in opposite directions.

As I entered the first building I stopped for a moment and smiled as the crowd of people began to sweep through them.

The last high school semester was standing before me. I guess you just never think about these things until you're standing in a crowd and that immense sting hits your heart. Telling you it's true. I drew another five-year old drawing in my head. Everyone was a sketch to me and I wanted to stand out. It was my last chance after all.

So just like the crazy person I was, I leaped forward and darted down the main hallway, running past my fellow students. Most of them simply laughing or rolling their eyes at me. Also, just like the glamorous person I was, I made my grand entrance into my English class via a cart-wheel, landing right next to my seat in the back.

Most of the other students just mumbled about it but some laughed and even made a few compliments in my direction. Always being the lame one, the teacher simply rolled his eyes and told me to take my seat. I yanked my backpack off and sat down, quickly pulling my notebook out and started to doodle random things.

I didn't care about this class. I was eager for the bell to ring so that I could meet up with Roxas again.

A smile never left my face for the rest of class.

* * *

As soon as class ended, I quickly grabbed my stuff and ran out the door, lightly jogging my way down the hall then to the left towards my Productions class. I went inside and picked a computer near the back towards the door.

Spinning around in my chair I faced the door and waved happily at Roxas when he entered the room. Of course people's eyes were on him, but it didn't stop me from noticing the confusion they also had.

"You can sit next to me." I smiled.

He nodded and mumbled a thanks, placing his bag on the chair next to the wall, before walking up to the teacher and handing him a slip of paper.

Soon he came back and sat down to me, a small smile on his face. I always figured that being the new kid was hard. I never personally experienced it but I had guessed that one of the main concerns was always finding a sit or having at least one friend in that class they could depend on.

I'm sure no one liked the stares they get when it comes to being the new guy so I was sure to send warning glances at people who were obviously starting to gossip. They quickly looked away but I knew the gossip couldn't be stop but the idea of being that friend to Roxas was very appealing to me.

I hadn't had time to say anything else to him though as class started and we worked on a first starting up our own accounts on the computers in front of us. When everyone was finished I glanced over to Roxas to notice him simply reading. I decided to doodle a bit then as I kept stealing glances here and there.

Eventually I grew bored and finally whispered at him, "Hey Roxas.." but he didn't move or seem to acknowledge me, "Roxas.." I said a little more forcefully.

He blink and snapped out of his daze, looking over at me, a red mark clear on his face from his hand, "Yeah?"

I just rolled my eyes at first and turned in my chair, "How was second period?" I simply asked.

"Um..." he slowly marked his book and closed it, "It was okay.."

I didn't quite like that respond so I titled my head and asked, "Talk to anyone?" he just shook his head.

Before I could get another word in the bell had finally rang, everyone standing up and piling out the door.

Roxas grabbed his bag and stood up, I followed suit, "Well its break. C'mon." I smiled back at him.

"Break?" he muttered mostly to himself as he followed me out the door and back outside towards the yard.

I walked over to the table we had sat at previously that morning. It was basically my groups spot anyway.

"Yo Axe, what's happening my broski?" I heard my best friend call out to me.

"Sup man." I replied, doing our usual brofist high-five we did, "Got somebody I want cha to meet."

"Oh?" he lifted his brow just noticing Roxas stand there awkwardly.

"Yeah dude, Roxas this is Demyx. He's practically my best bro." I said as I tilted my head in a motion towards him, "Dem this Roxas."

Roxas took note of Demyx very well. His hair was a light brown and ended with highlights almost as if he had bleached his hair and it grew back out. The sides shaved, giving him a mullet mix mohawk. His blue ocean eyes were glassy and dulled over as he held a Sitar in his lap, plucking away at the strings. He looked almost like a torn hobo, what with the worn out leather jacket and ripped up jeans.

"Sup Rox?" he ask holding his hand out. Roxas took it and they shook one hard shake and Demyx went back to his Sitar, "If you're a friend of Axel's then I'm coo' with ya. Don't be shy to come chill with me kay?" he offered the blond a smile and I noticed him relax quite a bit.

"Yeah thanks," he said going to sit down next to Demyx as I leaned against the side of the table.

"Ye Dem, so tell me.. We going to pull our stunts this lunch? It's the first day back and all."

"Well hell yeah. I don't see why we wouldn't. We always do!" he chirped cheerily and turned to throw an arm over Roxas shoulders.

"Uh stunts?" Roxas asked in an awkward voice.

"Yep. I'm sure you saw Axel here do something stupid this morning. He likes to show off his ninja skills."

"Assassin Dem." I grumbled angrily, "We've been over this."

"Right, right, right." He waved a hand off, "His 'assassin' skills." he quoted with this fingers, "Anyway he performs, I play, people throw us munny."

"Honestly?" Roxas leaned back a bit, looking a little disbelieving.

"Wait till you see man. I'm not that bad." I smirked, pushing my hair back.

For the rest of the break, which wasn't that long, Demyx played some chords and people as usual praised him and I noticed the small talk between Roxas and him. I carefully watched the two before looking around for my other friends.

But they just weren't around. Odd but the bell rang and I yanked my bag as Dem slid his Sitar into a case and hauled it over his back.

"See you at lunch." I said to Dem as he nodded, waving to Roxas before he headed off to the second building.

"Whelp c'mon, class be calling us." I whined as Roxas and I went to enter the first building.

Of course I took note of some kids who eyed Roxas and lightly shoved his shoulder as they walked by.

I shot them glares as they passed me and shoved the one guy down into a few other people before jogging up to Roxas.

"Hey.." I said. He just looked at me and smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'll see you at lunch okay?" he motioned that he was standing in front of his class. To which I shoved my head inside causing the other students to look at me and I shrugged back at Roxas.

"Sure man, I'll catch ya later. Don't get sick or anything." I chuckled. Lightly ruffling his hair, taking sweet note of the blush it gave him before I walked away towards my class.

Only this time I walked in and simply sat down. One student looked over at me and it seemed she wanted to say something. 'Where was the stupid stunts?' I bet. I just frowned and went back to scribbling in my notebook ignoring the next few classes I had.

Eventually the classes were over and I made my way out into the cafeteria, standing in line and scratched my head as I noted it was Dem and Roxas in front of me.

So I tapped his shoulder and laughed lightly as Roxas jumped a bit, turning around, looking annoyed, "Dear shiva, you scared me." he mumbled.

"My bad." I smirked before whacking Dem in the head, "You're splitting right?" I asked.

"Like always Axel. You think after three years you'd stop asking me." he replied as we got further up the line.

I just rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. Never seeing the smile Roxas sent me my way.


End file.
